Detec Bell
Summary Shinobu Hioka is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a hardworking girl who loves detective fiction and managed to become a detective herself in real life, though only still at the lower echelons, which annoys her. She's very keen and observant, able to assess most situations calmly, while securing herself and her comrades, but is sometimes prone to doubting herself. Despite being kind, she has a hard time trusting others at first, observing them before deciding. Her magical girl name is Detec Bell. During the events of Restart, she's the leader of her team, composed of Lapis Lazuline, with whom she becomes friends, Melville and Cherna Mouse, both of whom she is neutral with. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Shinobu Hioka, Detec Bell, Bell Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Private Detective, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Shield Proficiency, Proficient in CQC, Can talk to buildings, Dimensional Storage by placing items inside buildings, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Shield, Water Charm, Holy Charm Intelligence: Decent. She's very sharp, has great intuition and can think things through, calmly analyzing situations Weaknesses: Compared to other magical girls, she's not very suited for combat (though still capable). None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 2/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Talking to Buildings: Bell’s magic is to talk to any building by touching her lips on one. The building will then gain a personality and a face for the duration that Bell talks to it, and will always be friendly to her, though it won't divulge any disadvantageous information about its owner if it has one. She can also ask buildings to store items for her to retrieve later, or even grant her favors, like intercept a specific person or lay traps. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:Tier 8